he is mine
by curut sadako
Summary: krishun,kaihun,layhun kisah 2 orang kingka yang menyebut dirinya sebagai 2k,menyukai seorang namja manis anggota osis yang menjadi musuhnya sebagai kingka


Author : bacondeer

Title : he is mine

Cast : kim jong in (kai), wu yi fan (kris),oh sehun ,zhang yi xing ( lay ) and other cast

Genre : romance,fluff,yaoi,school life,little comedy

Rate : T

Length: oneshoot

Disclaimer : this story belong me

Warning : typo bertebaran ,cast ooc . Dan terakhir mohon RCLnya juseyo.

HAPPY READING

"hah…hah…. Saem bisa biarkan saya masuk,sekali ini saja ? hari ini saya ada ulangan " ucap seorang namja berkulit tan –kai- sembari berjongkok berusaha mengatur nafas nya saat melihat sepasang kaki yang ada didepannya

'aish…. Dasar guru brengsek…. Pasti aku akan disuruh lari keliling lapangan lagi,aduh… bagaimana ini mana ada jam pelajaran tiffany noona yang seksi itu lagi'batin kai kesal yang masih betah berjongkok ,membuat pemilik kaki tadi heran

" ehm… mianhae agashi tapi saya tidak bisa melakukannya,saya sudah diutus cho saem untuk menghukum semua siswa yang telat tanpa terkecuali"ujar pemilik kaki itu yang menurut telinga kai sangat lucu

"siapa kau ?"Tanya kai saat mendapati seorang namja berwajah manis ada didepannya saat ia berdiri

"aku…." Jawab orang itu sambil tersenyum manis pada kai

IN OTHER PLACE

'kai dimana ? tumben dia tidak masuk ,padahal hari ini ka nada pelajaran tifanny noona yang seksi itu'batin seorang namja berwajah blasteran –kris-saat melihat jam tangan mewahnya menunjuk pukul 08.30 dan sang belahan jiwa-coret- ,…sang pacar-coret-… sang saudara –coret-…sang babu-masih dipikir-pikir-…. Yang bernama kai tidak kunjung datang

"mr. wu what are you doing ?" Tanya hwang saem-tiffany hwang- guru bahasa inggris yang sekarang sudah ada didepan kris sambil berkacak pinggang

" ah tiffany noona,ada apa noona ?" Tanya kris yang tersadar dari lamunannya

" apa yang sedang kau lakukan mr. wu dan berhenti memanggilku noona ,aku ini gurumu " geram hwang saem yang hanya dijawab cengir oleh kris

"kalau noona tidak boleh,panggil yeobo boleh dong ?" tanya kris tengil yang disambut cekikikan dari semua siswa satu kelas

" mr. wu get out from my class now !" suruh hwang saem yang mulai lelah meladeni murid bandel satu ini yang selalu mengganggunya setiap ia mengajar di kelas ini

"jangan begitu dong yeobo nanti kalau aku merindukanmu bagaimana ?"pinta kris sambil berpuppy eyes,yang malah membuat guru itu muntah dan naik darah berkali-kali lipat

" mr. wu now or I will sent you to meet "teriak hwang saem

" fine,aku akan keluar,tapi sebelum itu beri aku ciuman disini" ujar kris sambil menunjuk bibirnya namun langsung melesat keluar kelas saat hwang saem hendak memukulnya dengan tongkat baseball yang entah guru itu dapat darimana

'sepertinya aku harus kedokter lagi,hah sepertinya tekanan darahku akan tinggi lagi'batin hwang saem sambil memijit pelipisnya

SKIP

"hei kai… kau darimana saja ? ah aku tahu kau barusan kencan dengan iblis kyuhyun ya atau medusa cantik si miss Jessica" tanya kris sambil merangkul pundak sahabatnya yang baru masuk kelas dengan wajah datar itu saat jam makan siang,namun tak ada jawaban kai hanya diam membuat kris heran

'hitam kenapa sih,jangan –jangan dia habis diperkosa ms. Jessica atau disuruh stripping mr. kyuhyun'batin kris bernegatif thinking

" kris aku…."ujar kai menggantungkan ucapannya sambil menarik nafas panjang,membuat kris berfikir negative mengira-ngira apa yang telah terjadi pada sohibnya itu

" kris aku tadi bertemu malaikat kris,kau tahu dia sangat mempesona … ah kris tak kusangka ternyata diantara iblis-iblis terkutuk di ruang bk masih ada satu malaikat yang sangat cantik"curhat kai excited yang membuat kris cengo

'sumpah lo ini sohib gue,kai'batin kris shock karena sohib nya yang notabene bersifat cool menjadi sangat cerewet,untung kelas sedang sepi karena sedang waktu istirahat kalau tidak pamor 2k sebutan untuknya dan kai sebagai kingka paling tampan akan hancur saat itu juga

SKIP

" hah hitam itu ada-ada diantara iblis-iblis itu ada malaikat ? heh… ada-ada saja dia itu" ucap kris pada dirinya sendiri sambil mencuci tangan setelah buang air kecil

" maaf agashi bisa ambilkan tisu disampingmu"pinta orang yang ada disamping kris yang juga ikut mencuci tangan,kris menoleh dan hendak memarahi orang yang berani memerintahnya tapi malah diam ditempat saat melihat orang itu tersenyum padanya

" ehm… agashi bisa kau ambilkan tisu disampingmu"pinta otang itu lagi yang sedikit kikuk dipandangi kris tanpa berkedip itu

" ah iya ini"jawab kris sambil mengambilkan tisu yang ada didekatnya setelah sadar dari keterdiamannya,membuat orang tadi menggumamkan ucapan terima kasih

"tunggu..! siapa namamu ? namaku kris wu kelas XI ips 1 "tanya kris dengan bodohnya,apa kris tadi tak membaca name tag orang itu,dia itu bodoh apa terlalu pintar sih*author gregetan

" namaku oh sehun sunbae,kelas X 1 … senang bertemu denganmu sunbae,aku pergi dulu" jawab orang itu-sehun- sambil membungkukkann badanya ,kemudian tersenyum tipis sebelum akhirnya keluar dari toilet

'kai …aku juga mendapatkannya….. aku juga mendapatkan seorang malaikat yang cantik ya walau dari toilet'batin kris sambil tersenyum lebar sembari bersenandung kecil keluar dari toilet* sumpah ya ini pangkat sehun nggak elit banget,masak jadi malaikat dari toilet sih* kris : kan elu yang buat ff ini thor brati elo yang harus disalahin buka gue

SKIP

" hai sehun,mau pergi kekantin bersamaku ?" tanya kai pada sehun saat sehun sedang memasukkan buku-buku pelajarannya kedalam tas,membuat teman sekelas sehun mulai berkasak kusuk satu sama lain,karena kingka sekolah yang kata nya seksi saat nge dance dan tampan itu sedang adad dikelasnya

" denganku saja sehun-ah ,jangan dengan sie hitam itu "sela kris yang tiba-tiba ada disana juga saat kai hendak menyeret sehun,membuat sehun kikuk pasalnya teman-temannya sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang beraneka ragam,ada yang takjub,kesal ,cemburu,kasihan dan lain-lain

"hah… kita kekantinnya bertiga saja " lerai sehun sambil menyeret 2k yang sedang adu deathglare menghiraukan bisikan-bisikan teman sekelasnya karena sie dancing machine kebanggaan sekolah dan kapten basket yang keren banget + ganteng itu sedang digeret oleh seorang oh sehun,seorang anggota osis bagian kesiswaan sangat tidak disukai semua kingka dan queenka yang adan di sekolahan itu

At kantin

" sehun coba makan sushi ini deh,… enakkan ?"ucap kai sambil menyuapi sehun sepotong sushi yang dengan senang hati diterima oleh sehun dengan riang

" coba spaghetti ini saja hun,ini lebih baik daripada sushi" ujar kris yang juga menyuapi sehun spaghetti yang diterima dengan senang hati juga oleh sehun,Karena sehun senang akhirnya ia mendapatkan teman selain baekhyun,luhan dan juga chanyeol a-anggota osis yang sudah kelas 3-ditambah lagi kris dan kai sangat perhatian dengannya sampai ia menyadari ada yang sedang menatap tajam kearahnya ,orang tiu duduk tidak jauh darinya membuat sehun takut

" sehun kau mau kemana ?" tanya kris saat melihat sehun buru-buru beranjak dati tempat duduk specialnya karena diampit oleh 2 k atau duduk ditengah-tengah kris dan kai

" eng… itu a,…aku buru-buru sunbae,ada tugas yang belum ku kerjakan" jawab sehun terburu-buru melesat pergi dari kantin membuat kris heran

" hei kai,kau tahu sehun kenapa ?" tanya kris pada kai yang tengah menatap orang yang menatap sehun tadi

" sie ketua osis sialan itu yang membuat sehun pergi" jawab kai sambil menunjuk lay-sang ketua osis- menngunakan dagunya,membuat kris melihat kearah lay juga

" maksudmu lay,zhang yi xing anak kelas XI IPA 1 ketua osis sdimple sialan itu" tanay kris yang dibalas deheman oleh kai

"sialan… ketua osis itu ingin mencari gara-gar denganku… awas saja dia"gerutu kris yang diamini oleh kai

" atau jangan-jangan ia cemburu kris,kuperhatikan daritadi dia memandangmu terus"celetuk kai yang membuat kris tersedak spaghetti yang baru ia makan

" kau jangan menakut-nakutiku kai,mana bisa ketua osis itu menyukai kingka yang merupakan musuh bebuyutannya sepertiku ,ah sebenarnya bisa juga sih secara aku kan tampan "oceh kris menarsiskan dirinya membuat kai memutar matanya malas,bosan mendengar kenarsisan sohibnya yang tingkat dewa itu

SKIP

" sehun,ayo pulang bersamaku" ajak kai pada sehun yang sedari tadi ia tunggu digerbang sekolah dengan motor sportnya yang berwarna hitam saat melihat sehun melintasi gerbang sekolah

"denganku saja sehun" aja kris yang juga menunggu sehun dengan motor sport juga tapi berwarna merah

" tidak krisseu .,,, sehun akan pulang denganku" kekeh kai sambil menggenggam tangan kiri sehun

" sehun akan pulang denganku khamjongitem" kekeh kris yang jugs menggenggam tangan kanan sehun dan terjadilah aksi tarik-menarik diantara keduanya,tak menghiraukan rintihan kesakitan sehun yang meminta agar mereka melepaskan tangannya

" hei.. apa yang sedang kalian lakukan ? apa kalian tidak lihat sehun kesakitan ?"instruksi lay yang tiba-tiba keluar dari mobil sportnya karena terhalang motor kris dan kai

"kau tidak apa-apa sehunie ?" tanya lay lembut sambil menatap tangan sehunkhawatir setelah tadi melepaskan dengan paksa dari genggaman kai dan kris,membuat sehun tersenyum manis sambil mengganggukkan kepalanya imut,membuat surai coklat madunya bergoyang

"kalau begitu,kajja kita pulang" ajak lay sambil menuntun sehun menuju mobilnya

"hei ketua osis,sehun akan pulang bersama ku,kenapa kau malah mengajaknya masuk mobilmu" tanya kai yang mulai emosi pasalnya istri masa depannya-menurut kai- itu tengah diajak pulang oleh musuh bebuyutannya,sang ketua osis

" karena sehun adalah tunanganku,jadi aku berhak atas sehun dan stu lagi kalian jangan coba-coba mendekati sehun lagi jika kalian tidak ingin masalah kalian dengan ku bertambah"ancam lay sambil menatap tajam kai dan kris yang ngeblank setelah mendengar pernyataan lay bahwa sehun,pujaan hati mereka –kai dan kris- sudah milik orang lain,apalagi milik lay musuh bebuyutan mereka sebagai kingka

END


End file.
